


grey

by auroracalisto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Keiji Akaashi, Reader Insert, Soulmate AU, Stripe of Hair Color on Wrist AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracalisto/pseuds/auroracalisto
Summary: you had always wondered why the stripe of color on your wrist was grey.  moving to a new school in the miyagi prefecture, you find out exactly why.
Relationships: Sugawara Kōshi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 144





	grey

**Author's Note:**

> Hues of Hair Soulmate AU—where you have a strip of your soulmate’s hair color on your wrist and when they dye their hair, it changes.

Grey. That’s the stripe of color that adorned on your wrist. It’s never changed, either. Your parents were puzzled by it, but it wasn’t unusual for a young adult to have grey hair. Your mother’s father started going to grey in his thirties . . . but still, you’ve had the marking since you were just a child. Regardless, the grey stripe was one of the things that kept you going. Especially in a moment like this.

You trudged along the sidewalk, following the same path you had taken the past couple of mornings to get your route down—you had recently moved to the Miyagi Prefecture. Your nerves pulsed through your veins as you tugged down at the grey skirt that was a part of Karasuno High’s dress-code. You didn’t feel out of place. Your last high school, Fukurōdani, had a similar uniform. It just . . . was overwhelming. You imagined yourself graduating alongside your step-cousin, Keiji, but it just seemed like nothing was going your way. 

_Dad just had to get a new fucking job,_ you thought to yourself, gripping onto your bookbag as it dug into your shoulder. You truly missed your old school. But . . . this “was a fresh start,” as your dad liked to say. _Bullshit._

Yeah, you knew you were bitter. But you just felt like every time you had something good, it slipped out from your fingertips. 

You came up to a stop-walk and waited until it was your turn to walk across the pavement. You could see your new school in the corner of your eye. Quickly, you pulled a paper from your pocket and unfolded it. You had toured the school a couple of times. You tried to memorize what you would be studying every hour, but of course, you didn’t remember. Glancing down at the paper in your hands, you read the classroom that you would be in. _Class 3-4._ The same one you would have been in, had you continued going to Fukurōdani. 

Stuffing your paper back in your pocket, you looked towards the school you now stood in front of. Taking just a minute, you moved out of the other students’ way and looked down at the grey stripe on your wrist. You wished, that wherever your soulmate was, they weren’t feeling just as nervous as you were. 

You closed your eyes and balled your fists at your sides before you went into the school. It wasn’t going anywhere. There was no point in just standing outside and waiting for the bell to go off to tell you that you were late. 

Nervously, you cast glances at everything around you. Most didn’t say anything, while some kids looked at you. There were a few who gave you a smile and some who just ignored you completely. You paid no mind, smiling back at those who did smile at you. It didn’t ease your anxiety, much to your dismay. 

_Shit,_ ran through your mind as your eyes locked on the classroom sign. This was it. You couldn’t tell yourself why you were so anxious. You would be fine. You knew it. 

Without wasting another second, you came into the classroom. 

It seemed like they were expecting you because there was a desk that had a sheet of paper with your name on it. A girl sat by it and smiled when she saw you. You recognized her as the girl who had given you a tour of the school. 

You gave her a relieved smile before you spoke. “It’s nice to see you again, Takahashi-san,” you greeted, smiling as you sat your bookbag down on your desk chair. 

“You, too, [Last name]-san! Nervous?” she cheekily grinned. She knew how it was to be a new student in a new school. She had been one herself, having moved from Nekoma High to come to Karasuno. She didn’t want you to feel alone like she had. 

You gave her a soft smile. “Very,” you said. You reached your hand up to scratch the back of your head, not noticing the boy across the room who had noticed the colored stripe on your wrist. 

That was his hair color. Who else had grey hair? He especially knew it was his because as he looked down at his stripe, it looked exactly like yours. 

* * *

The day went by quickly. A lot less nerve-wracking than your mind perceived it in the first place. As you got your things together to leave for the day, the boy who had seen your stripe came over a soft smile on his face. 

“You must be [Last name]-san. You came by asking about volleyball on your tour?” he spoke up, giving you yet another smile. 

Your eyes widened a bit as you looked up from your bag. Your eyes landed on his hair and you froze for a moment before you returned his smile. “Um, yes, I am. I’m sorry, I don’t believe I know your name.” 

“Sugawara Kōshi,” he said, looking once more at the stripe on your wrist. “I, uh, couldn’t help but notice your color,” he admitted, revealing his wrist to you soon after. 

A gasp escaped you. “How—” you stared at the color for a moment. You knew it was yours. You often heard from those who had found their soulmate that you just knew when the color was yours. You finally believed those rumors. “That, uh—that’s mine,” you breathed out a blush coating your cheeks. 

He let out a soft laugh. “It is. And you have mine,” he smiled at you, looking at the color on your wrist once more. “I have volleyball practice, [Last name]-san, but maybe you could stick around, and we can get yakisoba or really whatever you want after—”

You smiled and nodded. “I would like that. And, please, you can call me [Your name],” you softly said, grabbing your bookbag. 

His smile only grew. “Kōshi,” he nodded in response, making sure he had all of his things before the two of you went to the gym where he would practice for the next hour or so. 


End file.
